Naruto Uzumaki
(Naruto = ナルト) (sprich: Narüto (das „u“ stumm aussprechen) Bei seiner Geburt wurde Kyuubi, ein riesiger, neunschwänziger Fuchsdämon, in seinem Körper versiegelt, weswegen die erwachsenen Dorfbewohner ihn fürchten und meiden. Narutos größter Traum ist es, von allen Bewohnern seines Dorfes anerkannt und respektiert zu werden und Hokage zu werden. Nachdem er nach mehreren Fehlversuchen die Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie bestanden hat, wird er Schüler des Jo-Nins Kakashi Hatake. Anfangs ist Naruto ungeschickt und etwas begriffsstutzig, doch wenn es um seine Freunde geht, erwachen in ihm der Kampfgeist und die Kraft des Kyuubi. Wegen des Kyuubi sind Naruto viele Feinde auf den Fersen, die dessen Chakra für ihre Zwecke nutzen wollen. Narutos Kindheit left|thumb|Naruto als Baby Narutos Vater, Minato Namikaze (der Yondaime Hokage), starb beim Kampf gegen Kyuubi, nachdem er alle Hachimon Tonko geöffnet und Shiki Fuujin eingesetzt hatte. Seine Mutter Kushina Uzumaki starb bei der Geburt Naruto's.Von diesem Zeitpunk an war Naruto alleine. Zu allem Unglück kam noch hinzu, dass der Yondaime Hokage Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt hatte, worauf die Dorfbewohner Naruto fürchteten und mieden. Naruto, der sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er ausgeschlossen wurde, gab sich alle Mühe, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten: anfangs, indem er Blödsinn anstellte, wofür er immer wieder bestraft wurde; später, indem er sich das ehrgeizige Ziel setzte, Hokage zu werden, um endlich Beachtung und Respekt zu bekommen. Ausbildung zum Ninja ''„Mein Traum ist alle Hokage zu übertreffen!! Und von allen Leuten im Dorf respektiert zu werden!!“ — Naruto zu Kakashi während ihrer Vorstellung Naruto wurde zusammen mit Sasuke Uchiha und Sakura Haruno von Kakashi Hatake ausgebildet. Nachdem Sasuke sich entschieden hatte, zu Orochimaru zu gehen, trennten sich auch die Wege von Sakura und Naruto. Während Naruto zusammen mit Jiraiya zu eine zweieinhalb Jahre lange Reise aufbrach, auf der er im Training Fähigkeiten erwarb, um sich selbständig vor Akatsuki schützen zu können, wurde Sakura von Tsunade zu einem Medic-Nin ausgebildet. Kakashis Prüfung Naruto wurde mit Sasuke und Sakura in Team 7 gesteckt. Sie mussten Kakashi zwei Glöckchen abnehmen. Während alle sich versteckten, griff er Kakashi sofort an, was natürlich in die Hose ging. Am Ende schafften sie es nicht, Kakashi ein Glöckchen abzunehmen. Sie bestanden die Prüfung allerdings doch, da sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt hatten, worum es Kakashi bei der Übung ging. Die erste richtige Mission Nach einigen D-Rang Missionen sollte Narutos Gruppe, Team 7, erneut eine D-Rang Mission ausführen. Naruto beschwerte sich beim Sandaime Hokage, dieser gab nach und teilte Team 7 eine C-Rang Mission zu. Die Mission lautete: Begleitet Tazuna, den Meister im Brückenbau, zurück ins Land der Wellen. Eine simple Mission, die sich als schwer entpuppte. Nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren, entdeckte Kakashi eine Wasserpfütze trotz eines sonnigen Tages. Nach einiger Zeit wurden sie schließlich von zwei Chu-Nin aus Kiri überrascht. Naruto wurde hierbei an der linken Hand verletzt und vergiftet. Sakura und Sasuke hingegen machten ihre Arbeit gut, nur Naruto versagte. Kakashi konnte die Chu-Nin letztendlich überwältigen, ließ sie aber am Leben. Diese flüchteten direkt zurück zu den anderen. Später traf Team 7 auf den Jo-Nin und Nuke-Nin Zabuza Momochi, der nun Tazuna erledigen sollte. Kakashi wurde von ihm gefangen, worauf Naruto Angst bekam und davonlaufen wollte. Er erinnerte sich aber daran, dass er nie mehr wegrennen wollte. So konnte Kakashi mit sehr gutem Teamwork von Naruto und Sasuke befreit werden. Wieder etwas später kam es zu einem Gefecht mit Haku. Sasuke wehrte dabei eine Attacke von Naruto ab, um diesen zu retten, wurde dabei allerdings selbst schwer verletzt. Das brachte Naruto in seiner Wut dazu, erstmals sein Chakra des Kyuubis zu nutzen, womit er Haku besiegte. Naruto brachte auch die Dorfbewohner von Tazunas Dorf dazu, für sich einzustehen. So wollten diese auch helfen, als Gato mit seinen Männern auftauchte. Da Naruto dem Dorfbewohnern neuen Mut machte, wurde ihm zu Ehren die Brücke, die sie bauten, Große Naruto-Brücke getauft. Chu-Nin-Auswahlprüfung left|thumb Die erste Prüfung war ein sehr schwerer Test, den man nur bestehen konnte, indem man bei den anderen abschrieb. Naruto hatte keine der Aufgaben beantworten können und auch keinen Weg gefunden, um abzuschreiben. Die letzte Aufgabe entschied über alles oder nichts. Wer diese nicht richtig beantwortete, verantwortete das Scheitern des gesamten Teams, sodass keiner des Teams mehr an den Chu-Nin-Auswahlprüfungen teilnehmen durfte; wer sich aber meldete, um aufzugeben, sollte nächstes Jahr wieder mitmachen dürfen. Naruto vertraute auf Sakura und Sasuke, was ihm das Bestehen sicherte. Die Prüfung war letztendlich lediglich ein Test um festzustellen, wer einen kühlen Kopf behalten kann und genug Vertrauen in seine Teamkameraden besitzt. left|thumb Die zweite Prüfung fand auf dem 44. Kampftrainingsgelände, im "Wald des Schreckens", statt. Jedes Team musste eine Schriftrolle finden, die zu der ihm ausgehändigten passte. Mitten in der Prüfung wurde Sasuke von dem als Kusa-Nin verkleideten Orochimaru angegriffen und bekam von ihm das Mal des Fluchs. Auch Naruto wurde von Orochimaru und seiner Schlange angegriffen bzw. gefressen und dadurch schwer verwundet. Sakura pflegte die beiden. Sie wurde allerdings von drei Oto-Nin angegriffen (Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi und Kin Tsuchi), die hinter Sasuke her waren. Sakura bekam von Rock Lee und später auch von Inos Team (Shikamaru und Choji) Hilfe, sie wurden aber alle besiegt. Danach wachte Sasuke mit der Macht des Fluches auf und brach einen Arm von Zaku. Dosu und Kin versuchten, Sasuke aufzuhalten, was ihnen aber nicht gelang. Am Ende bekamen Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura die andere Schriftrolle durch Kabuto's Hilfe. left|thumb Die dritte Prüfung war eine Art Turnier. Sie kam allerdings nur zu stande, weil es immer noch zu viele Chunin-Anwärter gab. Naruto musste gegen Kiba Inuzuka und Akamaru kämpfen. Naruto besiegte ihn durch ein Naruto Rendan. Für das Finale hatten die Sieger einen Monat Vorbereitungszeit. Naruto traf in dieser Zeit auf Jiraiya, der ihn den Umgang mit seinem Kyuubi-Chakra beibrachte und ihm das Kuchiyose no Jutsu lehrte. Das Finale fand in einem Stadion vor vielen Zuschauern statt. Unter ihnen waren viele Lords, der Sandaime Hokage und Orochimaru, der als 4. Kazekage verkleidet war. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, die Anwärter zu beurteilen. Naruto musste gegen Neji Hyuuga kämpfen, den er mit Hilfe eines gekonnten Tricks besiegte. Er benutze hierfür das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, mit welchem er Neji vortäuschte, er sei besiegt worden, und so aus dem Boden heraus einen Angriff starten konnte. Als dann der Angriff von Sunagakure und Otogakure begann, kämpfte Naruto gegen Gaara und bewies ihm, wie stark man sein kann, wenn man für seine Freunde kämpft. Naruto auf der Suche nach Tsunade Die Suche nach Tsunade spielte eine wichtige Rolle bei der Entwicklung von Naruto. Auf der Reise begegnete er Kisame Hoshigaki und Itachi Uchiha von Akatsuki, die Naruto entführen wollten. Jiraiya konnte diese allerdings in die Flucht schlagen. Nach diesem Auftritt brachte er Naruto das Rasengan bei. Er erzählte dabei, dass ihm der Yondaime Hokage das Rasengan beigebracht hatte. Naruto änderte die Stufenabläufe und lernte das Rasengan in Rekordzeit. Als sie jedoch den zukünftigen Godaime Hokage fanden, war diese nicht gerade über die Begegnung erfreut. Naruto war ebenfalls nicht begeistert davon zu erfahren, dass es sich bei dem Godaime Hokage um eine Frau handeln sollte. Sie trugen einen Kampf aus, in dem Tsunade versprach, nur einen Finger zu benutzen. Naruto vs Tsunade. Selbstverständlich wird Naruto von Tsunade mit Leichtigkeit besiegt, sie ist allerdings stark von Naruto beeindruckt. Sie schlägt eine Wette vor: wenn es Naruto innerhalb von sieben Tagen gelingt, das Rasengan vollständig zu erlernen, wird sie einwilligen Hokage zu werden. Naruto trainiert und bewältigt letztendlich diese Herausforderung. Der Kampf gegen Sasuke Sasuke konnte die gewaltigen Fortschritte von Naruto nicht ertragen und forderte ihn deshalb zum Kampf heraus. Sasuke sagte, Naruto sei nicht einmal in der Lage, seinem Stirnband einen Kratzer zuzufügen. Der Kampf wurde zwar von Kakashi unterbrochen, doch Sasuke musste feststellen, dass Naruto besser geworden war als er. Deshalb entschloss er sich dazu, zu Orochimaru zu gehen, um durch diesen an Kraft zu gewinnen. Als Sasuke sich zu Orochimaru aufmachte, versuchten Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji und später auch Rock Lee ihn aufzuhalten. Der Versuch endete mit einem erneuten Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke. Dabei wollte Naruto Sasuke davon überzeugen, wieder mit ihm nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren. Da Sasuke zu einer Art Bruder für Naruto geworden war, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihre Bindung zerstört und Sasuke für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Naruto entwickelte während des Kampfes erstmals seinen ersten Kyuubi-Chakra-Schwanz, während Sasuke die durch Orochimarus Fluch gewonnen Kräfte freisetzt. Das Duell eskalierte zu einem Chidori vs Rasengan, bei dem zwei gleichstarke Gegner aufeinander trafen. Naruto konnte zwar Sasukes Stirnband einen Kratzer zufügen, musste daraufhin allerdings einen Schlag von Sasuke einstecken und wurde bewusstlos. Sasuke stoppte darauf den Angriff. Somit hat Naruto Sasukes Worte widerlegen, seinen Freund aber nicht aufhalten können. Das Einzige, was Naruto von Sasuke blieb, ist das leicht zerkratzte Stirnband von Sasuke. Naruto in Naruto Shippuuden thumb|left|Naruto 2 1/2 Jahre später Naruto kehrt nach zweieinhalb Jahren Training mit Jiraiya nach Konohagakure zurück. Nachdem er einige bekannte Leute getroffen hatte, merkt er, dass er der einzige seines Jahrgangs ist, der noch kein Chu-Nin geworden ist. Kurz darauf wird sein Team nach Sunagakure geschickt, um den entführten Gaara zu retten. Nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Akatsuki gelingt ihnen dies. Anschließend ging Team 7, mit dem neuen Teammitglied Sai und dem Ersatz-Teamleader Yamato, der für denn geschwächten Kakashi einsprang, zum geheimen Treffen mit dem Spion von Sasori, der unter Orochimaru dient. Der Spion ist Kabuto Yakushi. Doch Yamatos Tarnung als Sasori fliegt auf, als Orochimaru hinzukommt und es klar wird, dass er Sasori töten will. Es kommt zu einem gewaltigen Kampf zwischen Orochimaru und Naruto, der durch das Chakra des Kyuubi die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Der Kampf endete, nachdem Yamato Naruto durch eine spezielle Kunst des Shodaime Hokage das Chakra des Kyuubi unterdrückte, obwohl Naruto Orochimaru haushoch überlegen war. Nachdem Orochimaru mit Kabuto und dem scheinbar übergelaufenen Sai verschwand, folgte ihnen der Rest von Team 7. Im Versteck von Orochimaru angekommen, fanden sie Sai, der sich dank Naruto wieder auf ihre Seite stellte und sie zusammen Kabuto fesselten. Als sie Sasuke fanden, wollte Sasuke Naruto töten und fand heraus, dass der Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelt war. Er wurde von Orochimaru aufgehalten, als er alle töten wollte. Wieder in Konohagakure, trainierte er mit Hilfe von Kakashi und Yamato die Technik der Elementbeherschung des Windes. Er trainierte mit 1000 Schattendoppelgängern, was die Idee von Kakashi war. Anschließend versuchte er, dasRasengan zu perfektionieren, indem er es mit Fuuton verbindet, was der Yondaime Hokage vorhatte, aber nicht schaffte. Doch es gelang Naruto, das Fuuton Rasen Shuriken zu entwickeln. Allerdings kam es dann immer wieder zu Konfrontationen mit Akatsuki, wobei Naruto und Kakashi es schafften, Kakuzu zu besiegen. Später machte sich Naruto mit einigen Ninjas auf den Weg, Sasuke zu finden, als er hörte, dass dieser Orochimaru besiegt hatte. Dabei trafen sie auch Kabuto, der sich einen Arm von Orochimaru transplantierte, um so stärker zu werden; er gab ihnen auch ein Buch mit Namen und Daten über die Akatsuki Leute. Später bei einem Treffen mit Itachi wollte dieser nur mit Naruto über Sasuke reden, als dieser dann hörte, dass Naruto sowohl Sasuke als auch Konoha beschützen will, übergab Itachi Naruto einen Teil seiner Kraft und ging dann zum Kampf mit Sasuke. Als Naruto wieder zu seinem Team zurückkehrte, trafen sie auf Tobi, dem sie nicht das Wasser reichen konnten. Sie erfuhren jedoch von Sasukes Sieg. Leider kam ihnen Zetsu und Tobi dabei zuvor, den geschwächten Sasuke zu holen. Einige Tage später erfuhr Naruto dann in Konoha vom Tod Jiraiyas. Narutos Senjutsu-Training thumb|right|Naruto im Sennin Moodo Nachdem Naruto sich wieder gefangen hatte ging er dann mit Fukasaku mit um für weitere Kämpfe gewaffnet zu sein. Er lernte von Fukasaku somit nach einer Zeit den Sennin Moodo. Verschiedenes *Naruto trägt im Kapitel 430 eine Schriftrolle bei sich. Dies könnte durchaus die Ying Schriftrolle sein. * Im Japanischen ist sein Lieblingsspruch datte-bayo, den er meistens sagt, wenn er sich aufregt. In der deutschen Version wurde dies mit echt jetzt übersetzt, und im englischen mit believe it. * Durch seine überstürzten Aktionen hat er den Spitznamen "der Überaschungsninja Nr. 1" von Kakashi erhalten. * Er versucht stets, seine Versprechen zu halten. * Sein Hobby ist es, Nudelsuppen zu vergleichen. * Er hat viel Glück bei Glücksspielen. * Er ähnelt Jiraiya in vielen Beziehungen. * Die meisten Leute, die Naruto treffen, durchleben eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben, bsp. Tsunade, die Glücksspielerin und Trinkerin, wird Hokage; Neji versöhnt sich mit seinem Onkel; Gaara, der nur ans Töten dachte, versucht nun, Freunde zu finden und akzeptiert zu werden. * Er ist von Anfang an der Serie in Sakura verliebt, die davon jedoch nichts weiß. Nach dem Kampf von Naruto gegen Orochimaru war Sakura sehr besorgt um ihn und Yamato hat bemerkt, dass sie für Naruto sehr viel empfindet. Was genau er damit meinte, konnte er nicht sagen, weil darauf Naruto aufwachte. * Er ist der Sohn des Yondaime, was er aber nicht weiß. * Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Hinata in ihn verliebt ist, doch er ist der einzige, der das nicht bemerkt. Andere Ninjas (wie z.B. Kiba und Shino) zweifeln daher manchmal an Narutos Intelligenz. * Er ist nach dem Protagonisten in Jiraiyas erstem Buch benannt. * Naruto hat in Naruto Shippuuden bei seinem 2.ten Treffen mit Itachi ein wenig seiner Kraft geschenkt bekommen. Aber was das genau für eine Kraft ist weiß man noch nicht genau. * Er hat eine kleine Narbe auf seiner linken Hand, die ihn an sein Versprechen erinnert, dass er nie wieder Angst haben wird. * Laut Fukasaku hat Naruto seinen Vater Yondaime und Jiraiya bei weitem übertroffen. Techniken *'Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi *'Bunshin no Jutsu *'Bunshin Taiatari *'Fuuton: Rasengan *'Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken *'Gufuu Suika no Jutsu *'Harem no Jutsu *'Henge no Jutsu *'Hien *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'Kage Shuriken no Jutsu *'Kawarimi no Jutsu *'Konbi Henge no Jutsu *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu *'Kyuubi Chakrastrahl (namenlos) *'Oodama Rasengan *'Rasengan *'Sennen Goroshi *'Sennin Moodo *'Shihouhappou Shuriken *'Sexy no Jutsu *'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan *'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan Quellen * Naruto (Manga) * Naruto (Anime) * Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 7#Veränderung von Naruto Kategorie:Jinchuuriki